


[Podfic] I Always Need to be Sure of You

by sisi_rambles, zarabithia



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Bucky Bear knew he was Steve's favorite toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Always Need to be Sure of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Always Need to be Sure of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097795) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins who has also podded this story herself :)

Length: 00:18:40

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/I%20Always%20Need%20to%20be%20Sure%20of%20You.mp3) (17 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/I%20Always%20Need%20to%20be%20Sure%20of%20You.m4b) (8.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
